The Path of the Warrior Musician
by SlendyRaketheKiller
Summary: Sword Art Online AU with Sinon and OCs. Don't like it don't read it. Update: Hiatus


**A/N: Hey there, this is a Sword Art Online AU fic with some OCs and Sinon in it. If you haven't watched SAO and the second season I highly suggest you do. This will contain spoilers and it's a ****great anime anyways. It won't derive from the original story that much apart from the OCs and Sinon being in the story but there will be more than just one additional unique skill in this fic. I will be pairing Kirito x Asuna and OC x Sinon. **

**As for my other story, Anna the Assassin, my interest in Elsanna and Frozen in general has fallen of a cliff. I'm sad that I didn't finish the story, hell it wasn't much to begin with, but I'm probably going to be taking it down. I might return to it one day but that's a pretty slim chance. Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to it. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters apart from my own that I've made up. I also don't own Two Steps From Hell or any songs or artists that might be mentioned in the story.**

The Path of the Warrior Musician

Chapter 1

Daniel was almost skipping as he walked back home from school.

_Fuck homework, it's Friday and I've finally got a copy of Sword Art Online! It took a while to get the Nerve Gear and the game but that makes sense, it's the most talked about piece of technology in Japan!_ He thought.

Daniel's parents had moved to Japan from England and he had been born and raised in Japan learning both English and Japanese simultaneously.

The sixteen-year-old started walking slightly faster, the anticipation threatening to burst from him as his favourite song by Two Steps from Hell was blasting in his ears.

Daniel had been somewhat obsessed by music from an early age. He had no favourite style or genre of music, he listened to everything, from Classical to Heavy Metal, and from Jazz and Blues to Dubstep and Electro. He didn't really understand K-pop and other modern Asian music, his father having introduced him to British Rock'n'Roll from a young age. But if there was any kind of music that Daniel had ever disliked, it was Country. The style did stem from blues and the twelve bar blues progression could be found in most Country songs albeit slightly modified but there wasn't much variety in Country music. The ridiculous warbling American accent often heard in Country was always accompanied by boring twangs of an acoustic guitar and annoyed Daniel to no end. The subjects of the songs were mundane and never seemed to stir anything at all within himself apart from boredom and irritation. In fact, his father recalled that when Daniel was an infant, he would cry whenever he heard Country music.

Anyways, due to Daniel's apparent fascination in music, he became a musical prodigy, capable of playing the piano quite skillfully by the age of six. As Daniel grew older he began to play more and more instruments, picking them up and mastering them with ease. He could play the violin, the flute, the clarinet, every member of the saxophone family, the trumpet, the trombone, the French horn, the tuba, the drums, the cello, the bass and his personal favourite, the guitar.

Despite finding the acoustic guitar in Country music displeasing because of simple chords and simpler rhythms, Daniel rather enjoyed playing acoustic guitar in classical and jazz music, finding solace in the smoothness of classical and the fun dynamics in swing. But more than this Daniel loved playing Rock and Metal and Punk on his electric guitar.

The first time Daniel had ever heard the sound of an electric guitar was when he heard Iron Man by Black Sabbath playing on his father's radio. He had been immediately captivated by the guitar solo, hearing the lightning fast riffs and unique sound roaring from the radio he had asked his father if he could learn the electric guitar that night over dinner. His father had chuckled and replied yes. His father was immensely proud of his boy and although not being the richest in town he knew that his son's unmatched passion and talent for music would lead his son to be one of the best musicians in the world.

Although Daniel musical prowess was unbelievable he didn't want to enter competitions. He preferred playing music for enjoyment rather than the accolades and awards of competitive music. He plays for himself, his family, his friends and anybody who wanted to enjoy music with him.

Daniel soon lost himself in the triumphant sound of violins and majestic, low basses of Heart of Courage. Reaching his house, he ran up the steps to his front door and unlocked it with the key around his neck before closing it and locking the door behind him to prevent robberies, he didn't live in the safest part of town after all.

He took off his shoes and coat then ran upstairs to his room. His parents didn't get home until 5:00 so he had around 2 hours of time to play SAO and get used to the system. Dropping his backpack by his desk, he plugged in the SAO game and sat down with the Nerve Gear. He had already calibrated everything that morning. He lay down and put the Nerve Gear on his head.

"Link Start!"


End file.
